Blood & Bullets
by NightOfSilverRain
Summary: Dib runs away from home after his Dad gets abusive. He tries to find a new path, a new life when the unexpected happens. Someone very important to him has died and he grows very sick. One word to describe it would be sadness. WARNING: Blood/Gore, Character death, Slight language. (NOTE: May or may not finish. Currently working on other projects)


"Runaway"

Dib lied there, underneath the stars. He breathed slow and rubbed his fingers through the grass he laid in. He loved being alone in the dark. It was the one time he could be himself and not worry about being ridiculed or made fun of. He never got to do that.

He inhaled slowly and gently closed his eyes. It was very relaxing. He'd always come here every September… It was when his mother died.

He sat up and turned towards the grave stone.

_Grace Membrane_

_1982-2008_

_R.I.P_

He laid his hand on the cold block of cement. He read the text over… and over… and over. He took a shaking breath as a tear went down his face.

The day she died stuck in his mind. Dib was about seven and a half. Gaz was about five. They were in the back seat of the car as There Mom and Dad argued in the front seat. They continued down the road at 80 and rising. As they approached head lights, Dib poked her shoulder.

"Uh, Mom?" Dib said. She continued to scream at his father, paying no mind to the road. The head lights got closer.

"Mom?" he continued. She didn't answer. "MOM!" It was too late. The car flipped as she jerked at the wheel. Screams pervaded the car as it flipped several times down a large hill. _Slam!_

The car then rested on it's side, crushed.

"Is everyone alright?" Dad said. The two nodded, terrified. Grace didn't answer. "M… M-Mom?" Gaz managed to spit out. They then saw a red trail of blood drip down her neck. A large tree branch stabbed through her torso and chest. Cry's erupted.

Dib stood up, backing away from the grave. He couldn't be there much longer. He dashed through the grave yard and slowed down, resting his palm on the side of a tree. He sat down and lied down in the grass. The relaxing drift of sleep eventually swept over him, falling asleep.

A cold chill touched his face. He opened his eyes, looking through little blurs of wet spots on his glasses. He rose up, sweat sparkling in the moonlight as rain began to fall harder. He looked at his watch.

2:07 am

Crap. He'd been there _that_ late? He ran for home as quick as he could. His Dad would kill him.

He got home, scared to see that the porch light was still on. He sighed and walked in the door.

The house was quiet and dark. The only thing seen was the lamp in the living room beside his dad who was reading, facing _away_ from him. Maybe he could sneak past him into his room… Or just sleep on the floor in the kitchen.

He slowly crept into the hall when… _creeeak! _The floor panels squeaked. His father quickly turned around. "Son." he said sternly as he stood from his chair. He was dead.

He dropped his book to the floor, waking Gaz upstairs. She peeked her head around the corner, near the stairs.

"Dib?" she asked. "You realize it's two in the morning." she said, tiredly. Dad clinched his fists. "My point."

He grabbed Dib's wrist, roughly. "Do you have any idea what time it is?!" he shouted. "Don't you use your head?"

Dib lowered his head. "I'm sorry." he said.

"Do you have any idea- no. Did you not stop and think about how worried we were!? I tell you, you don't. use. Your. Head."

Dib felt tears of anger boiling inside. "I said I'm sorry. I forgot."

"_I'm sorry! I forgot!_ That's all I hear from you!" he said mockingly.

"Dad-" Gaz began.

"SHUT IT!" Dad screamed. "I am sick and tired of listening to you stand up for him!"

"DON'T you yell at her!" Dib shouted.

He snapped. His dad then turned, and with all his strength, slapped him so hard, he was blown back against the door.

There was silence. Gaz stood shocked, covering her mouth. He realized what he'd done. "Son." he said. Dib felt tears coming as he stumbled out the door, and into the street.

He called out the door "Son. I didn't mean it!" he called. Gaz, without hesitation, ran down the stairs, and out after him.


End file.
